


honeymoon sweet

by astralsheith (creativesuperhero)



Series: sheith new year week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Sheith, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Shiro POV, Vacation, and i do my best to express that, shiro's just really in love with keith guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesuperhero/pseuds/astralsheith
Summary: "Shiro supposed his honeymoon was as compelling a reason to have a vacation as he was ever going to get in his lifetime."Shiro's not very familiar with vacations. But he's happy to discover new joy alongside his husband, Keith.





	honeymoon sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i can't be the only to have thought up that title. second entry for sheith new year week (day two: vacation!) and it took me a while to settle on an idea but i feel...good with this one, i think. i borrow the concept of new altea from s8 but there's rly nothing else to make this s8 compliant (as it should be lmao). 
> 
> hope you enjoy! kudos and comments are much appreciated <3

Vacations had always been a bit of a foreign concept to Shiro. Even as a child, he’d never been great at slowing down; always dogged by his constant drive to see more, do more, accomplish more. His diagnosis hadn’t done anything to deter his gaze from looking up into the stars and never looking back. _Vacation_ wasn’t in the vocabulary of the youngest pilot to lead a mission into space. 

Shiro supposed his honeymoon was as compelling a reason to have a vacation as he was ever going to get in his lifetime. And when Allura and Lance had surprised him and Keith with a private resort home on New Altea as a wedding gift, Shiro couldn’t feel bad about taking advantage and whisking Keith through a wormhole the morning after their wedding night on Earth. 

“You need to see this place’s bathtub,” Keith said as he wandered back into the bedroom from his exploration of the holiday home. “Pretty sure you could fit the entirety of the Atlas crew in it.” 

Keith flopped down onto the large, oval bed - the sensitive mattress bounced a little underneath his weight, scattering the near mountain of pillows that were arranged against the wall. His husband (god, would that ever get old? Shiro didn’t think so) wore a white linen shirt tucked into denim shorts, emphasising his slight waist while the shirt remained only halfway buttoned, revealing toned chest muscle. Shiro has never managed to quite figure out if Keith does these things on purpose - Altea’s climate rarely got anything approaching cold and they didn’t have rain, so it wasn’t as if the outfit was impractical. Yet something about the light in Keith’s eyes whenever he made Shiro’s mouth go dry… He swallowed thickly and frowned down at the luggage on the floor he’d been in the middle of unpacking. 

They’d packed for two weeks. Shiro didn’t even know they had enough clothes to be worth two weeks of luggage. Two weeks of no Coalition, no Atlas, no Garrison, no universal politics and diplomacy. Shiro almost found it intimidating - what could you even do for two weeks if there was no work to be done? Yet the reality laid out in front of him of two weeks of uninterrupted, completely private time with Keith seemed like a miracle and Shiro had grown into the habit of not questioning miracles over the last few years. 

“Are you finished worrying about whether we should have taken two weeks off?” 

Keith’s voice - overflowing with fond exasperation - cut through Shiro’s thoughts and he glanced up to see Keith sitting up on elbows, the left side of his shirt pulling to the side and revealing the scar on his shoulder from his Marmora Trial, serrated at the edges but pale pink from years of healing. His hair was coming undone from its loose braid, dark hair falling to frame his face. The sight of Keith so beautiful on the bed swooped through Shiro’s stomach. 

“I wasn’t worrying,” Shiro mildly objected, choosing to abandon the luggage (for now - Shiro wasn’t a man capable of _not_ unpacking luggage, though he knew Keith wouldn’t much care) and join Keith on the bed. 

The bed covers were silky to Shiro’s touch as he crawled to lay beside Keith, who promptly curled up against his side. Shiro wrapped both his arms around Keith’s waist, holding him close. It felt as if they hadn’t gone more than hour without touching over the last few days, not that Shiro was complaining. Keith played with the collar of Shiro’s white t-shirt, his fingertips wandering across his collarbone. Illuminated by the glowing blue crystals wall lamps so common on Altea, the bedroom was truly peaceful, the quiet only disturbed by their breathing and the susurration of one of Altea’s oceans below their gifted home. 

“I guess when I think about it,” Shiro eventually said, his voice kept quiet with his mouth tucked against the crown of Keith’s head, “I’ve never really had a vacation before. Days off, the occasional weekend without much to do...but a whole two weeks? I’ve spent my whole life dedicated to my work, and it...feels a little weird to let that go, even for just two weeks.” 

“You’re not letting it go, though,” Keith rebuked gently, running his hand down Shiro’s front and sneaking his hand under the hem of his t-shirt. “No one in their right mind could ever call you anything less than dedicated to your work, to your passion. Our honeymoon won’t change that.” 

Keith’s use of the word _honeymoon_ shot through Shiro’s brain like a spear aiming true on its mark. This wasn’t just any old summer break vacation they were on because of a whim - this was his and Keith’s honeymoon, their time to spend together after their wedding. The happiest day of his life. And he couldn’t stop being a workaholic for one minute? He rolled so that Keith was underneath him, Keith making a small _oof_ of surprise at Shiro’s weight before Shiro lifted himself up by his left forearm. 

Like this, he could gaze down at Keith’s lovely face, those indigo eyes staring up at him with so much love and patience. There was something so calm about Keith’s these days, as if his center of gravity had found the right place to rest after years of frantically searching around. None of his fire was gone - he was still so fierce in a fight and so earnest to his beliefs but there was hardly any of that brittle anger and anxiety that Shiro had once strived so staunchly to soothe when they’d first met. Pride bubbled in Shiro’s chest but it was love for this wonderful man that made his words so fervent. 

“I don’t want you to think that I’m not excited,” Shiro said, his prosthetic still holding tight to Keith’s waist. “I am, I want to be here, there’s nowhere I’d rather be than with you, I just…” Shiro trailed off, unable to transform the kernel of worry that always seemed to exist in the back of his mind into words - about the peace in the universe, about how fragile it all felt sometimes, how temporary before some other nebulous threat came along. Shiro’s work had for so long been his crutch against the helplessness that sometimes threatened to overwhelm him. 

Keith lifted his head to press a slow, warm kiss against the corner of Shiro’s mouth and he closed his eyes to embrace the wave of love that rose up within him. Everything he’d been through across the years of his life was worth it for this moment. For all moments with Keith. From the mundane minute to the immense that made the fate of the universe paled in comparison. Shiro pressed back into the kiss, shifting his head so that there lips connected, and Keith hummed in quiet pleasure before pulling back. 

“I get it,” Keith said quietly, raising his arms from where they rested on Shiro’s chest to around his shoulders. His slender hands held Shiro’s neck and he could feel the cool metal of Keith’s wedding ring press against the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck. “I _know_ you want to be here, Shiro, but I also know that being away from everything that goes on makes you anxious. You don’t want to be unaware, or caught off-guard if something happens. I don’t either. But we have our communicators if anyone needs to contact us, and you have to trust that they will, and that not every possible emergency is an actual emergency. Y’know?” 

“I know,” Shiro whispered, letting Keith’s word settle in him, allowed them to smooth out the wrinkles of his thoughts as he declared, “we’re gonna have the best honeymoon.” 

“Yeah, we are,” Keith agreed, smile lighting up his face bright and beautiful, before Shiro dove back in to kiss him again as Keith’s delighted laughter poured itself out into the room. 

(The bathtub was indeed huge, set into the floor and tiled in shimmering floral mosaics, and Shiro and Keith spent long hours there letting the hot water dissolve the tension in their muscles, before they inevitably ended up doing things other than bathing. Every morning they ran a race against each other on the beach of pure white sand. Unfiltered Altean water wasn’t safe to swim in but they were content to lay on the rocks warmed by Altea’s sun, gazing out towards the horizon, where Altea’s marvelous planetary structures began and drew your eye to where they split through the sky. Hunk had prepared travelable, multicultural Earth cuisine for them to enjoy, as Keith could cook in extreme survival situations but was somewhat lost when faced with a fully functioning, technologically advanced kitchen and Shiro had given up on cooking a long time ago. Most of all, they spent long mornings lying in bed together, free to enjoy every moment of affection, every kiss and sigh and moan of pleasure, skin to skin, never to be parted.) 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @ astralsheith!


End file.
